


On Stormy Seas

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Although Don't Tell Anybody Shhhhhh, Canon-Typical Violence, Carrying, Community: comment_fic, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rescue, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up to gentle, jolting movement. His head resting against a steady shoulder, his throat feeling sandpaper dry as if he’s been screaming at the top of his lungs. He tries to open his eyes, and immediately closes them again as a bolt of sunlight hits him like a dagger to the eyeball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Stormy Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



He wakes up to gentle, jolting movement. His head resting against a steady shoulder, his throat feeling sandpaper dry as if he’s been screaming at the top of his lungs. He tries to open his eyes, and immediately closes them again as a bolt of sunlight hits him like a dagger to the eyeball. With all of that, it takes him a moment to realize that he’s being carried.

“Wha…?”

The movement halts. The shoulder under his head, the one solid point in a seemingly chaotic universe, seems to stiffen slightly. It takes a long moment before a rumbling voice breaks the silence, and when it does he can’t hold back a flinch, “you’re awake, then.”

The voice is familiar, but he finds himself at a loss to place it. He only screws his eyes shut even tighter, gulps down the cresting nausea, “wha’ happen’?”

He hasn’t felt this bad in _years_ , since he was eight and starting hallucinating with the flu. It feels, not to put too fine a point on it, like somebody has taken a pneumatic drill and gone to town on his skull. His saviour, seeming to realize this, hesitates for a second – hauls him up a little higher, tolerating his whimper with a gentle hiss, “Pied Piper, trying out one of his newest tricks. Don’t worry, kid, I dealt with him.”

The new position, initial pain aside, actually seems to help a little – he snuffles weakly, turns his head sideways into a smooth neck. His saviour seems to start a little, but he’s already busy burrowing into whatever warmth is offered up, “dealt…?”

“You’re safe now, that’s all that matters,” another long pause, and then an awkward cough that he feels vibrating against his lips. He smiles a little, feel his saviour start again and then turn that start into a jerky movement, “I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re worrying about. He’s a bit maimed, but… Alive. God, kid, the _things_ that you drive me to.”

“Alive,” he turns the word over in his mouth thoughtfully, chuckles as much as he dares and tolerates his saviour almost dropping him with as much good grace as he can – you know, considering that his head feels all pulpy and mashed up inside, “’m _I_ alive?”

“For now,” he feels the hesitation vibrating through his saviour’s body. Sighs a little, and tucks his head in again. For some reason, mashed and broken as he currently is, he feels safe – he may regret that later, presuming that there will _be_ a later, but for now he’s entirely _chill_ with the whole concept, “you know, if I don’t drop you again.”

Entirely cool.

Entirely _cold_ …

He grins a little, chuckles softly, turns his face fully back into his saviour’s neck. He can regret this, or not, later. He has the feeling that there’s going to be a hell of a lot of it, after all. But for now… For now he just accepts the warmth, and the rescue – closes his eyes ever tighter, and mumbles a soft, “you won’t.”

He doesn’t see it, but he gets the impression that his saviour’s smile is a thing of rare and startling beauty. And, y’know, he’s kind of alright with that too.


End file.
